Ranma 12! GXP
by Kagewaki Hitomi
Summary: Ranma became's a Galaxy Police Officer.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Tenchi Muyo! GXP belongs to Masaki Kajishima.

* * *

**Ranma ½! GXP!**

**Prologue**

**Acceptance into the GP!

* * *

**

_By: Kagewaki Hitomi

* * *

_

Ranma stood in a field and it was also a battleground. The field that was a park at one time it was littered with up turn trees and a barren look where they fought. Ryoga was laid out on the ground half aware of were he was at. Ranma was favoring his left leg more then his right. He was breathed a little heavy.

The man that stood before him. He was named Kakashi Yuta. He was a wanted criminal from another sector of the Galaxy for killing twenty-five people. He was a hard man to catch since he went into hiding every time he killed someone.

He smiled evilly at Ranma before he commented, "I haven't had this much fun with a prey in a long time. Too bad I have to kill you now."

"Who said your going to kill me?" replied Ranma.

"Do you still think you can fight after I messed up your right leg. I at first thought that your friend over there would have been a lot more of a challenge, but he only lasted a good four minutes. But you lasted longer than any other of my kills. I like it makes my blood rage." he said pointing to Ryoga's blooded body that laid behind Ranma.

"Just because you beat Ryoga in a short time doesn't make you good. I could beat Ryoga in four minutes."

Kakashi then started to run at Ranma. He was running at him fast Ranma just stood there and waited for him.

* * *

There was a ship above the planet. On the ship where an army of police and a woman with short blonde hair. 

Is it ready?" she asked.

"Yes, whenever you're ready to beam him up Miss Kaunaq." said one of the cops.

"All right do it on my mark."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Do it now before wanted criminal Kakashi Yuta strikes."

* * *

Kakashi was right in front of Ranma and was about to strike. When he disappeared from in front of Ranma. 

Ranma just stared out at the area. He turned to and saw Ryoga still breathing. He walked to Ryoga and limped a little. Ryoga's shirt and pants were thorn. He picked him up in a fireman's carry and headed for Dr. Tofu's Clinics.

He jumped from roof to roof trying not to put to much force on his right leg. He soon made it to Dr. Tofu's Clinic. He opened the door and was still carried Ryoga in a fireman's carry.

"Dr. Tofu are you here?" screamed out Ranma.

"Yes, I'm right here." replied Tofu who walked out from the back in his office.

"Sorry Doc. But Ryoga beat up badly."

"Ranma did you do this to him?" asked Dr. Tofu.

"Um . . . No I was going to meet Ryoga. He challenged me to a fight. When I arrived, he was already like that about to kill him. I stopped him and the guy who beat him up challenged me to a fight." said Ranma.

"Did you ever see this guy before?" asked Dr. Tofu.

"No never before. But he was strong. A lot stronger than Saffron that's for sure. I thought I never meet someone that strong again."

"Really I heard from your father and Cologne that he was very powerful Ranma."

"Yes, he was Doc."

"Ryoga should be okay. He a broken leg so he won't be able to walk for a good two weeks. So Ranma do, you have any injuries?" asked Tofu.

"No why?"

"Then why are you favoring your left leg then. You must have hurt your right leg since your not putting too much pressure on it. Let me check your leg, Ranma?"

"Fine." replied Ranma and sat down on the other bed.

* * *

"I see you caught the killer Kakashi Yuta. So how did you capture him Miss Kaunaq?" asked Airi. 

"Ma'am it wasn't me." she replied.

"Well who did?"Airi then asked.

"It was a man. He was fighting him before we were able to beam him up."

"Really what did this boy look like?" asked Airi as her interest was piked.

"Well he had black hair tied in a pigtail, blueish grey eyes, wore red and black cloths. And he was quite powerful for an earthling chairwoman." replied Amane.

"Do you think he will accept an invitation to join the Galaxy Police if we asked him?" she said.

"I don't know ma'am it is worth a shot to ask."

"Good go find him Miss Kaunaq."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

"Ranma your leg isn't that damaged like Ryoga. But I would like you to stay for the night since you shouldn't walk on it." 

"All right Doc just let me call the Tendo Dojo." replied Ranma.

Dr. Tofu handed Ranma the telephone. Ranma accepted the phone from Tofu and then started to dial the number. It rang a couple of times before being picked up.

_"Hello this is the Tendo Dojo."_

_"Hi Kasumi it's me."_

_"Oh my hello Ranma where are you, are you all right."_

_"Don't worry Kasumi everything's fine. I'm just at Dr. Tofu's Clinic that all."_

_"Are you injured then?"_

_"Yea, a little a torn muscle that will heal tomorrow. But Ryoga has a broken leg. I was wondering Kasumi could you bring me some dinner since I can't leave my bed till tomorrow?"_

_"Oh my. Of course Ranma."_

_"Thank you." _ and hung up the phone.

* * *

Kasumi arrived to give Ranma some of the dinner she made tonight. And also some for Dr. Tofu too. Who incidently went a little crazy as he does when he is around Kasumi. 

Kasumi giggled and replied, "Your so funny Dr. Tofu."

"Thanks for the meal Kasumi."

"You're welcome Ranma. I packed enough for the three of you."

"Ryoga probably won't be up for a while but I'll tell him he has some food when he wakes up."

Kasumi then left the clinic going back home. Tofu calmed down a lot after she left and we started to eat. Then there was another knock at the front door. Dr. Tofu got up to go check it. Ranma still ate waiting for Tofu to come back.

* * *

Dr. Tofu walked to the front door and answered it. The person who stood in front of him was Amane Kaunaq in her Galaxy Police uniform. She had short blonde hair a pair of blue eyes and wore grey tight slacks and the jacket was dark blue, but the sleeves were grey and dark red. 

"Can I help you?" asked Tofu.

"Yes, I'm looking for a boy with a pigtail and wore red and black cloths?" she asked.

"Oh you mean Ranma."Replied Tofu.

"Yes if that's his name. I would like to speak to him." she then inquired.

"Sure. Fallow me."

She fallowed Tofu to one of his rooms and there sat Ranma. Through the window he stared out at space. Dr. Tofu cleared his throat to get Ranma attention who turned around.

"Hello Doc."

"Ranma they're someone here to see you."

"Who?"

"Me. I'm 2nd Class Detective Amane Kaunaq. And I was ordered to give you this."

She handed him a pamphlet it was see throw and had Galaxy Police on the cover. Ranma took it from her.

"I'll be back tomorrow to see what you decide Ranma." she said to him then left.

Tofu turned to Ranma. He saw Ranma reading the document mildly interested. Tofu looked at the word's Galaxy Police.

"Ranma have you every heard of the Galaxy Police before?" Asked Tofu.

No why have you?" replied Ranma.

"No it's just that is on the cover of the pamphlet."

"They're probably cops."

"So what are you going to do. Are you going to join Ranma?" asked Tofu.

"I don't know maybe. I'm not sure I could use the time away from the craziness of Nermia." he replied.

"Well whatever you do. Except the woman's offer or decline it's really up to you Ranma. Well good night." said Tofu getting up walked to the door and turned off the light.

Ranma stayed awake for a couple off hours thinking of what to do. Accept or decline what the pamphlet said about the Galaxy Police. Whatever he decided my have dire consequences in both answers for him.

To Be continued . . . in Chapter 1.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I finally got the story written down. I took me awhile to do it so here it is. Thank you. Read and Review. Kagewaki Hitomi signing out. 


End file.
